The Silhouette of a Leader
by Ishvalan Alchemist
Summary: Edward, Al and the others get sent back in time. The only way back home is for Ed to prove himself as a leader. But can you show your stuff with a six ton monster breathing down your back? Warning this fic is experimental. Or just mental.
1. Chapter 1

**Silhouette of a Leader**

Author's Note: I just got the idea for this today. I love dinos and I love FMA so why not combine them? Future Warning: There will be some graphic details since they will become predatory beasts, but I'm sure most of ya'll can stomach it! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter I: Man in the Green Marquee**

Edward tore through a forest of coniferous trees. His thick muscular legs seemed to be more then sufficient enough to out run the monster pursuing him. But he didn't know how to use them. They were bent in awkward ways and his clawed toes seemed to get caught on roots. Edward quickly glanced down at his hands. Both were flesh, but not _his_ flesh. At the end of each hand, three long fingers hung tipped with sharp black talons.

_What the heck am I? _He thought as hard as he could and a scene appeared in his mind. Even though it happened hours ago it felt like ages. A deep roar from the beast, confirmed that it was closing in on him. Edward tried to pick up speed. He needed to find out what happened and suddenly the vague scenes became clear.

_

* * *

Flashback_

The entire office exploded into laughter. Roy was leaning back in his chair, Havoc gripped his sides, Breda and Falman clung to each other and Furey was rolling around on the floor. Even Hawkeye, who stood at the Colonel's side was trying to keep from giggling.

"_You _want to be a leader?" Mustang wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

"I may call ya "Boss" or "Chief", but I'm just playin' around." Havoc said retrieving his fallen cigarette.

"Yeah." Breda chipped in.

The Fullmetal Alchemist stood in the middle of the cacophonous noise. He was shaking with rage in his black boots.

"You _can't _be serious, squirt... You lack a few leadership "qualities" needed." Mustang smiled at the furious subordinate standing in front of him.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' SO SHORT THAT HE CAN'T EVEN LEAD A PACK OF ANTS TO A COOKIE CRUMB BECAUSE THEY CAN'T _SEE_ HIM!" Edward shouted felling his face turn a scarlet red. He spun around and began to leave. As he reached the door he glanced back. "I'll show you all." And left.

Shutting the door Edward looked over and saw a tall suit of armor standing next to him. As soon as the knob clicked shut the office erupted into another chorus of laughter.

"Come on Al, let's get out of here." Ed said as he walked down the hallway feeling a bit bummed out.

"Don't let them put you down brother; I'm sure you'll make a great leader. You just need a chance to prove it to them" Al comforted.

"I don't _care _what they say!" Edward said trying to mask his shattered pride. The brothers descended the steps of Central HQ's entrance and headed east. They walked for a few minutes in silence. "Uh, I'd do anything right now to show them!" Ed shoved his hands into his pockets. A low rumble came from his stomach. He sighed. "Let's get something to eat, I'm starved."

"Ok." Al replied.

Just as they began toward the nearest deli, a raspy voice called out to them from a shady alleyway.

"Psst…"

Edward look over at Al who shrugged and they continued to on.

"Psst."

It came louder and the two stopped this time.

"Let's go check it out." Ed said as he stepped into the mouth of the alley.

"But brother…" Al stayed behind for a moment then ran in to catch up.

The walls were littered with dirt and grim. It smelled like rotting garbage. A scraggly brown cat emerged from a trash can and hissed as they passed.

"Jeeze this place is a dump." Edward commented.

They finally reached the end. It was almost noon and the sunlight lit the small space, allowing them to appropriately see the scene before their eyes.

A large green marquee was opened up to them. They could see a shadowed figure inside seated at a round, clothed table.

"Enter please." the figure spoke.

Reluctantly, Edward entered. Al had to stoop as he followed. Ed noticed a lamp in the corner lit the tent. The owner signaled to the chair opposite of him and Edward took it. The two brothers were finally able to get a better look at the figure. He wore a long beige tattered coat, accompanied with a torn scarf and hood pulled over his forehead. Thin strands of black hair hung out from the hood's opening. The man smelled of cabbage and gunpowder. He leaned forward; the lamps flame caught the jagged features of his face and a glass eye.

"So you want to prove your worth to your comrades?" The figure asked

Ed who had been stuck on the appearance of the man stuttered for a moment. "Uh. Y-yes. I do… but how did you know?"

The man waved his hand as if it were not important and continued on. "And you'd do anything to show this _pompous _Colonel Mustang your leadership abilities?"

"Yes _and_ his staff!" Edward said becoming a little excited. This mysterious man snatched the very thoughts from his mind. "How can I do that? What do I do?"

A smile cracked onto the man's face. "Just touch this." He removed the faded cloth from the table and revealed a large transmutation circle engraved on the wooden surface.

Al gasped.

Edward smiled. "What will happen?"

"You get your chance…"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I have decided I want to continue this even though like nobody has like read this… all well. I am also working on a pic for this here fic and my other one about Roy. Ok, let us continue.

* * *

**Chapter II: The Motley Pack**

Edward slapped his hand on the engraving and he was suddenly dipped into an impermeable darkness. "What the!" He said aloud.

The hood figure's voice filled the darkness._ Just prove your leadership to your colleagues and you can come back, but until then, good luck… _

Suddenly, as scenery was laid out before Edward's eyes. Tall thick trees filled the area accompanied with various shrubs vegetation. The sky was a bright blue and the air fresh. Having gained back his sight, Ed was able to realize that there were a few changes about his body. But before he could investigate any further than apprehension, a large creature burst through a cluster of trees. And now we are back to the beginning.

Edward continued on a little smoother than before as he was now up to date on his reasons for being here. He quickly glanced back at the thing chasing him. It had an enormous jaw lined with curved teeth. The back had a little ridge to it. Three clawed fingers equipped each small arm and massive legs drove the powerful predator. It was an Acrocanthosaurus aka Acro.

Edward finally understood; he was sent back in time, to the Cretaceous period. _Im a freaking dinosaur! _He thought to himself. _What the hell does that have to do with… anything! _A loud snapping noise brought his attention back to the present. _I got to get away from this thing._ So as he ran on he tried to find any advantages. Looking down at his body he knew he was a lot smaller than the beast that's after him. He suddenly sensed an extra limb extending from the back of him. It was a tail. It pointed straight out like a balancing beam. Ed slightly bent it to the right and leaned with it. He made a smooth turn and gained some headway from the monster. He did it again, this time to the left and gained more distance. After about five minutes of this, the giant was nearly lost. Out of impulse, Edward sped up a fat tree and sat on a thick branch. Up here he could see the dinosaur sniffing around searching for his prey, but Ed was downwind so that was no good. As soon as the beast left he jumped down from the tree landing gracefully on his feet. "Wow, this body is pretty tough." He said to himself.

"Not for long."

Edward backed up as a tall creature stomped toward him.

"What the _hell_ have you done to us?" The dinosaur asked.

Ed tilted his head. The voice sounded familiar. "Mustang?"

"Yes, now please answer the question." Mustang's eyes were turned to thin black slits.

"Uh—You see…" Edward began to explain as an entire pack of angry looking dinosaurs emerged from the bushes behind Mustang. By process of elimination, Ed was able to tell that they were the Colonel's staff.

"I can't believe I have actually _turned_ _into_ one of these horrible beasts!" A tubby dinosaur cried.

A smaller timid one stood to the rear of the group. "Al?" Ed asked.

The creature looked up and swiftly made his way to Edward. "Brother, I knew transmutation circle was no good…"

"What transmutation circle?" Mustang demanded.

So Edward explained to them about the strange man and his engraving. Afterward, the group looked even angrier than before, almost rabid.

"I don't know for some reason I thought you were old enough to stick away from stuff like that." Mustang said.

"Well, If you all didn't laugh at me maybe I wouldn't have done this!" Edward shouted and stomped a foot.

"I'm _sorry_ if your too shor—

"This is not helping at all. We need to all stay calm and find a way back to our time." The Hawkeye dinosaur spoke

"Well, you heard the voice we can't leave until, Chief here proves himself." Havoc spoke.

All eyes were suddenly placed on Edward. He took a deep breath and thought for a moment. "Let's get out into a bigger opening, maybe we can find something to help us out there." He said in a small voice.

So Edward's motley pack walked south for a while trying to find a clearing. Ed and Al lead and the rest followed, Mustang brought up the rear. Edward examined his brother as they continued.

_So I guess I look like that too. _He thought. They all had pointed snouts, slender S-curve necks, compact bodies and on the inner toe of each foot sat an extremely large curved claw that was retractable. They were a pack of infamous Utahraptors, the largest of the raptor family; reaching a little over twenty feet in length. And they were in the middle of the most dangerous season of all. Mating season.


End file.
